Independence
by reflektoris
Summary: Onsehot. This is about the time when Alfred asked for his independence from Arthur. Of course, I think that the story itself is better than the summary-  I fail at summaries, though, :o . I hope you guys give it a chance. First entry, go! :D


"Arthur Kirkland! Give me the freedom I desire!"

Alfred's loud voice echoed in Arthur's ears albeit the booming of the canons in the background and the yells of his allies and his enemies alike. Add the sound of water droplets splattering on the ground; Arthur wondered why he's hearing America's voice so clearly as if there's no obstructions to his hearing.

Arthur is standing in the middle of the battlefield, spared from the violence his underlings had to face. Being the captain, he's the one assigned to look after them and lead them against his former colony, America.

America, once the small child he used to call his own. The child whom he sacrificed a lot for, the child whom he, regrettably, loved with all his heart, even forgetting the ideals of his own country for him. Now he's in front of him, asking for independence and ready to forget everything that he has done for him while the pains of the rebellion stood out and may even leave a permanent mark, a gash between their once invulnerable bond.

From behind the blonde nation he could hear heavy footsteps approaching his direction and a voice yelling out his name. Alfred's, his son's, voice. As much as he wanted to give him freedom and set him free is his boss' resolve to hold him in the neck and put him under British control longer, until they have taken everything from him, until he turns useless, then finally throwing him and abandoning him, giving him the independence he so badly asked for. So badly that he waged a war against the man, the nation who raised him. It pained Arthur, certainly, to see his 'son' is pain, but it pains him more to see him rebel against him.

The rifle in his hands suddenly became a lot heavier as he felt a gun being pointed at his back. He turned and saw familiar blue eyes with that foreign expression—a look of immense fury painted in his blue eyes, very far from his usual kind and cheerful orbs. It's Alfred, ready to pull the trigger and put an end to his life.

"A-Alfred..."

"Don't call me that." He spat out dangerously. "I am America. The United States of America."

The perilous glare of Alfred made Arthur flinch at most. Britain, oh my beloved nation, my beloved Queen... What have I done for me to deserve this? Is this the price of making you happy? Losing my child to rebellion...

Arthur, regaining the reflexes of the pirate he used to be, turned around and pushed Alfred down, making the other drop his rifle to the puddle settling on the already muddy ground. His own rifle is pointed at the other's head, ready to blast his brains off the moment the trigger is pulled. For certain he has caught the other by surprise in his sudden movements; blue eyes looked up at him in disgust mixed with disbelief.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

Alfred is grinning at him, enticing Arthur to pull the trigger and kill him. Wide green eyes stared at him with pain and pity. Pity. Oh please, spare me the pity. I'd rather be killed here than be gazed upon by eyes which think of me as a pitiable being, a wretched nation.

"This is not the only solution!"

Arthur yelled; his trembling voice made the other's eyes widen. His father did not wish for this; both of them are the victims of their war hungry countries. Alfred knew that, but only Arthur could set him free from the chains he himself has bound him with. What else of an answer is there, you blasted self-proclaimed gentleman?

"It is, Arthur. It is the only solution." He said in a low voice, making sure that only Arthur can hear him speak out his thoughts. "I am tired of being under your control." He muttered as his eyes narrowed, both from the wrath and the tiny droplets of rain threatening to enter them.

"But Alfred—"

"Go ahead and fire that gun of yours. I'd rather end it here..." Alfred said in a tired tone. Finally, an escape from being branded as one of the human nations. Aside from independence, it's death he's been wishing for. "This is what you wanted... Father..."

The blonde nation on the ground noticed that the other has started trembling after he released that word of great intensity—the word Father. To be honest with himself it's only his second time calling the other his father, despite him being the one who raised him, because he didn't feel like being called that. He asked him to call him 'Arthur', but Alfred knew that deep inside Arthur wanted to hear that word again from his lips, even if he doesn't say it.

Alfred saw this as a chance to stand up and grabbed the opportunity to do so and tackle Arthur so that the situations will be reversed. However, the human personification of the United Kingdom is rooted to the ground and was able to regain his balance and his hold on his rifle so that he will not crash down the ground. By reflex he has once again pointed the end of the gun to the already standing Alfred's heart, the latter's blue eyes closed and ready to receive the bullet into his body.

The sound of a gun dropping to the ground made Alfred open his eyes. There he saw Arthur, kneeling in front of him, the fallen rifle laid forgotten on the puddle beside him. He could hear the other sobbing and see his trembling hands.

"Y-You're free now..."

The standing blonde stepped back, eyes wide at the sudden change of tides. Oh, how the great empire has fallen to his knees to declare his defeat, to announce America's independence. America kneeled down in front of his father and started to whisper something in his ears.

"Why?"

Green eyes looked at his blue ones and then clamped shut, tears escaping its edges while his teeth gritted in what seemed to be irritation at himself.

"I... can't hurt my own son..."

A small smile, the smile of the past, started to grace his features. Slowly, he rose and is once again standing and looking down on Arthur's kneeling form.

"Thanks, Arthur." He said as he turned his back on the powerful nation. "For everything."

With that, the United States of America was freed from the Englishmen's colonization. Alfred walked away, leaving the man who raised him to become a powerful nation snivelling on his knees. He's happy, certainly, but there will always be a part of him which wants to stay with the other blonde. Despite the rebellion and separation, he's still his father. Nothing in the world could change that fact but he knows that someday it'll be forgotten. The link between the two nations has been ripped apart.

* * *

That was it... Obviously I based it from the one I've watched, :3.

Gee, this is my first time writing something for submission, let's see... uh.. I never really write or upload anything. Just got inspired by my awesome friend to upload one (this was supposed to be for one of my subjects in school. I learned that we don't really need to submit anything- I did this with the hopes of making something nice to improve my grades and without even asking teacher, ugh...- and there.. I don't want this thing to go to waste, so here. It's right in front of your eyes.

UNBETA-ed. I don't own hetalia, too. If I did, Philippines will be a part~ :D Of course, I'd appreciate reviews.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
